


Tanzanite

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: Tumblr prompts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: In order to make any relationship successful, you have to work hard at it. Dean and Meg learn this the hard way.





	Tanzanite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Rare Ship Challenge on Tumblr. 
> 
> My prompt was: Tanzanite ("Workaholic's Stone", Communication, intuition, protection, composure, **harmony** , poise)

Being in a poly relationship is hard work. Even harder when you add in three different thought processes. Three very different personalities. Even three different egos. As with most things in life, the harder the work, the better the reward. In this case, the ability to keep the peace and harmony is far more rewarding.

Dean’s not dumb. He’s heard the whisperings. He’s seen the disdain in others eyes when the three of them go out. He knows that Castiel and Meg feel the stares too. Yes, it put a strain on their relationship at first. Dean hates judgemental douche bags, especially if said douche bag hurts someone he cares about.

Meg didn’t really care. If anything it fueled her into being more physical in her affections in public.

But Castiel… Poor Castiel couldn’t handle the strain at first. He had the biggest heart of the three of them. He loved both Dean and Meg equally. Wanted to be with the both of them, but felt like the stigma from outside sources and the bickering between his two loves was tearing him in half. Much to Meg and Dean’s surprise, Castiel even left them, tired of it all. Six months into their relationship, a simple note on the counter placed by his phone.

The note simply said that until Dean and Meg had learned to ‘stow their crap’ he would be at this his brother’s house and will return when he felt it was time.

The first week since Castiel left, they had spent that time at each other’s throats. Meg blamed Dean for his inability to talk like an adult about his feelings. His need to drown in whiskey when he was angry, frustrated or upset. Dean turned around and lashed at her, calling her every name that would make not only his mother but his aunt Ellen both roll in their graves.

Week two was the silent treatment. Their king sized bed had a huge gaping hole in the middle where Castiel was meant to be, while Dean and Meg lie on their sides, their backs to each other.

Week three, the dam broke, so to speak. Dean had come home to find Meg on the shower floor, sobbing as the icy water assaulted her. Her eye makeup left black streaks down her face as she tried to shield herself with one of Castiel’s dress shirts. Dean shut the water off and joinder her on the floor. He pulled her to him and held her until her sobs were just silent shakes of her small body.

Week four and five they had come to an agreement. No more acting as if they were the mistresses to their own relationship to Castiel. Their priority was Castiel’s happiness. They spent the time getting to know each other more intimately and not sexually as they both agreed that they would rather have Castiel with them for that. Instead, they had intimate conversations while eating or laying in bed.

Who knew they both shared a love for Metallica?

Their dynamic had changed noticeably to other as well. They no longer appeared at odds with each other or just as if they were acquaintances. It was clear that there was a friendship forming and that they were getting closer. Dean’s brother, Sam, had even commented on the harmonious feel surrounding the two.

By the sixth week, Castiel came home. He came home unexpectedly to find his two loves on the couch. Dean’s head in Meg’s lap and she gently scratched her nails along his scalp. When Castiel opened his mouth to comment on the sight before him - as Dean and Meg had hardly touched each other, ever - Meg held her finger to her lips. A small smile was hidden behind her finger. She leaned her head back, welcoming the gentle yet loving kiss Castiel bestowed upon her and watched him with amused eyes as he moved to sit on the coffee table across from them.

He couldn’t help the fond smile on his face as he took in the sight in front of him. Both his loves were dressed for bed. Dean in his standard red and black flannel pants, wearing Castiel’s Illinois State University shirt. Meg was wearing Dean’s Metallica shirt and most likely nothing else beneath as she liked to ‘breathe’ at night.

Castiel gave her a pointed look at the shirt, he knew for a fact that was one of Dean’s favorites and he was surprised to see it on Meg.

She just shrugged. “Apparently, I’m worthy of it because I can name more than three of their songs,” she explained softly.

Castiel chuckled, reaching out to touch Dean. the back of his fingers gently brushes against the apple of Dean’s cheeks. Dean hums at the contact and nuzzles his face into Meg’s thigh.

“I see you’re getting along, now.”

Meg smiles at that and looks down at Dean, her fingers still carding their way through his short hair. “Yeah, he’s not so bad. I guess we can keep him.” she jokes.

Castiel playfully shoves Meg’s other leg making her snicker. “How long has he been out?”

“Fell asleep during Doctor Sexy. Like five minutes into the newest episode. Apparently, Adler was riding his ass hard today and he nearly quit.” Castiel gaped at her. “What?” she asked.

“He told you that?”

She scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Yeah. In fact, did you know that he is in the running for a junior partner? I have no idea what the hell he does at Sandover, but you should have been here last week, Clarence. Crowley and Cain think he’s the best candidate for the position and it was like Dean was on cloud nine.”

Castiel just looked at her in wonder. His plan had worked. The two people he loved the most were able to get to know each other without him acting as a mediator. He wondered just how well they got to know each other while he was gone and found himself asking that very same question out loud.

Meg shook her head. “We didn’t. The most we did was cuddle at night. Neither one of us were in the mood without you with us.”

“Wouldn’t be the same without you, Sunshine.” Dean’s voice was thick with sleep and Castiel looked down to see half-lidded, green eyes looking up at him. Dean gave him a small smile. “Welcome home, Cas. We missed you.”

Castiel smiled at Dean, moving to give him a soft kiss, much like the one he had given Meg. “I missed you both as well. What do you say to us going to bed?”

Dean nodded, slowly pushing himself up off Meg.

“You two are like old men. I swear.” Meg teased, getting up and moving past the two men, only to squeak in surprise when Dean slaps her ass.

“You love it, Masters.”

Castiel waited for the snarky, insult like comment that was bound to follow but was pleasantly surprised when she stuck her tongue out at Dean then winked.

“You comin’ Cas?” Dean asked as he stood up. Castiel only nodded and followed them both to the bedroom.

That night was the first night in which the three went to sleep as one loving unit and Castiel could feel it through his soul.


End file.
